Black Dragon
by Tigerfire Silverblade
Summary: When his father forces him away from home for the summer Draco meets a small group of misfits that will turn his world upside-down... See Full Summary In Prologue!


The Emerald Grove • FanFiction • Harry Potter • "Black Dragon" by Tigerfire

* * *

IMPORTANT UPDATE:

I'm not even sure that people are even reading this story so this notice probably isn't even needed. Either way…

I have recently re-read this chapter and have found it not only too short, but lacking in some areas. For example: Lucius isn't quite what I had hoped… the character interaction needs work… and the story needs to do a bit more filling out. So basically what I'm saying is that I'm going to re-work the first chapter as I write the second. If you feel that my assessment is accurate and would like to read the new and improved prologue, it will be available at the same time as the next chapter.

My Muse has returned but refuses to let the plot bunny out of his sight. **Sighs** hopefully we can come to some sort of arrangement and get this thing going again. Please excuse the delay.

* * *

Summary:

When his father forces him away from home for the summer Draco meets a small group of misfits that will turn his world upside-down. They say that music soothes the savage beast and Dragons are no exception. How will Hogwarts' Golden Trio deal with the changes in their favorite rival?

* * *

Prologue

Draco scowled gloomily at the crowded city streets as the limo sluggishly navigated through the afternoon traffic. His dark mood mirrored the overcast sky as he thought of the events that lead to his current position in the backseat of some muggle contraption. His father, Lucius, had put the plans into motion months before the end of the term. So, naturally, Draco had not been informed of them until the moment his feet had touched the cold marble floors of Malfoy Manor...

* * *

Draco apparated into the foyer with a quiet _pop!_ and wearily set down his trunk. The end of his sixth year had been a tiring one. Potter had, annoyingly, won several additional house points at the end of year feast for, yet again, facing the Dark Lord and surviving. Unfortunately for the Gryffindorks, several Slytherins had also been involved in the incident and received enough points to break the tie and win the house cup. His lips twitched into a smirk of pride as he thought of the look on his Godfather's face. Six students had gone into shock at the sight of their Potions Professor smiling and had to be rushed to Madame Pomfrey. Draco shook his head and chuckled. He only hoped he could tell his Father before he heard it from Severus.

"Master Draco! Master Draco is being home from Hoggywarts!"

Draco lifted his gaze to stare at the odd creature wearing a rose-embroidered pillowcase. "Hello Tinky." He greeted the house elf with a fond smile. "It's good to be home. I'll tell you all about what happened later on in the kitchens if you'll make me some of your delicious caramel fudge." The house elf's ears wiggled as it jumped around excitedly. "Of course Master Draco sir! Tinky would love to make Master Draco's favorite!" She paused to point at his lean frame with a frown. "Young Master is getting too thin when he is being away. Tinky will speak with Dobby. He is knowing better than to let young master not eat."

He pouted at his former nursemaid pleadingly, "Tiiinnkyyy.." he whined, "I don't need a keeper anymore. I'm sixteen years old!"

Large blue eyes blinked at him blankly. "Tinky is needing to make Master Draco's sweets. Tinky will unpack for Young Master." Tinky levitated his trunk with a snap of her fingers.

Draco threw his hands into the air in mock exasperation. "Very well Tinky. You unpack and I shall come visit you as soon as I have seen Father and Mo-" he was cut off by an irate shout and the bang from a set of double doors being slammed open.

"TINKY!" Lucius Malfoy stalked gracefully into the foyer radiating hostility, "WHERE is that ungrateful son of mine!?" Draco quickly straightened his robes and assumed the same blank expression as Tinky had earlier. Refusing to look his father in the eye, the younger Malfoy fixed his gaze on his father's chin. "Did you need me Father?"

"YOU are LATE! We are now twenty minutes behind schedule because of your incompetence." Draco was all too aware of his appearance beneath his father's scrutinization. His tie had long since been undone and his uniform was rumpled from the long train ride to Platform 9 3/4. His hair, usually not a strand out of place, was hanging loose about his face in disarray from Pansy's insistence on playing with it. Lucius sneered at Draco's disheveled appearance. "You are to be leaving in fifteen minutes." Lucius seethed, "Go upstairs and change into something more presentable. It would not be seemly to keep Albright waiting when he is doing us the favor of taking you off of our hands for the summer." Draco's eyes darted to his father's in surprise and anger. "What do you mean I'm leaving?! Why didn't you-"

"Hold your tongue boy!" Draco flinched at his father's tone but continued to silently meet the icy glare with one of his own. Lucius eyed the boy for a moment before he grudgingly smirked with approval. "Tinky! You will take Draco's trunk and re-pack it. Pack only what he needs." The small house-elf nodded fearfully and _poofed!_ away to complete the task. "As for you... you need only know that our Lord has work for your mother and I and you would only be a hindrance. I have arranged for you to stay with a business associate of mine. He is somewhat isolated from the wizarding community so you will be traveling as a muggle by use of "airplanes" and "automobiles". When you have cleaned up you will have just enough time to say goodbye to your mother. The portkey activates in ten minutes. If you are not gone with it, I will be very... displeased. Now go!" Lucius turned on his heel, robes billowing as he stalked away. _'Must have learned that from Severus...' _

True to his father's word, Draco had had barely enough time to kiss his mother goodbye before a familiar tug at his navel transported him to a muggle airport. A charming young witch with warm brown eyes had met him there and quickly explained what would happen as he stared around in wonder. This would be his first trip into enemy territory so to speak. He nodded at the correct places and made noncommittal sounds as she walked him to the gate.

* * *

Draco had been so caught up in his thoughts that the slowing of the limo had gone unnoticed. The door popped open, startling him. Not sure of what to expect, he cautiously stepped out. He took a few steps away from the vehicle only to find himself knocked flat onto his back looking up into a startled pair of blue-green eyes.

* * *

Author Notes:

Yes, I do know how short this first part is and yes, I'm going to try very hard to make the following ones longer. The fic was actually inspired by a song by Linkin Park, but as I truly despise fics that are mostly the lyrics to a song and nothing else, I am trying to have more of a story involved. There will occasionally be lyrics and such, but I'll strive to keep it to a necessary minimum. My Muse has decided to take the plot-bunny on a small vacation, but we're trying to get the next chapter worked out ASAP.

The rating is currently PG and will rise to at least a PG-13 in later chapters. There are currently no pairings, however, this may or may not be a SLASH fic, meaning male/male pairings. When you review BD, you can vote which of the following pairings you'd prefer:

Harry/Snape  
Harry/OC  
Draco/Harry  
Draco/OC  
Draco/Hermione  
Hermione/OC  
Ron/Hermione  
No Pairings/Friendships Only

I hope that this is going to be as fun for you to read, as it will be for me to write.

* * *

Please remember to READ and REVIEW! I'd love to see any ideas, comments, or criticism on my fic. I'll answer all questions, comments, etc. at the bottom of the next chapter. 


End file.
